Ten Songs Challenge
by Echante
Summary: Wow. I wrote SOME things that are non-addison or mark. Geez. Series of one-shots I guess. Mark/Addison, Mark/Addison, Mark/Addison, Derek/Addison, Alex/Izzie, Mark/Addison, Derek/Addison, Christina, Derek/Addison, Most of Cast.


Ten song challenge: I got the weirdest combo of songs. Each song is a one-shot and completely unrelated to the others

_**Hard Act to Follow: Brother Cane (Addison, mentions of Mark/Addison): "Then it comes, the loneliness within, like a stone, crushing me again. **_

Addison's not someone who likes to reminisce. She's a go-getter, fuck the past, let's jump it, gung-ho type of person. So she's surprised when she feels the fluttering in her mind and the tugging on her heart-strings and before she could brace herself against the inevitable, feelings sweep over her.

The liquid in the glass before her empties itself into her system; she gets the dizziness of alcohol without enduring the taste. The clock and the sink and the refrigerator, all squeezed into a calamity of a trailer; conduct an endless symphony for a non-existent audience. But she doesn't notice because tonight? She misses him. She misses him because she misses being loved. She misses the way his hand used to concoct excuses to end up in hers, how his lips used to land against her sporadically and softly, how he used to trace her face with his eyes and ignore girls he was supposedly dating because she was in the vicinity.

She misses the way they used to connect. She misses how the universe throws him to her rescue whenever she cries and how he holds her until she's still and then holds her still. Because Derek isn't there, and Mark still surrounds her and haunts her with his vague smile, and she misses him. Addison Forbes Montgomery doesn't miss anything. But she misses him.

With Mark she was loved.

With Derek she's scenery.

Addison Forbes Montgomery is never only scenery.

_**Creep: Stone Temple Pilots: (Mark, mentions of Mark/Addison): "I'm half the man I used to be, think you're kinda neat, then she tells me I'm a creep."**_

You know she thinks you're an ass. You think you're an ass. It's just; you have a slight protest to the labeling. She blames you for it. You blame it on her. She never let you be anything else.

She wrote you off the moment she met you. The moment Derek stepped in and introduced her as his girlfriend she wrote you off, called you an ass, an egotistical man-slut and had been suspicious of you ever since. Granted you called her a whinny, bitchy whore/nerd (depending on the day) and always begged Derek to dump her (you secretly wanted her for yourself), but she was the first to see through your façade and dump insecurity into your mind and because of that, you laid it on thick.

In the end it doesn't matter. In the end, you're an ass and Derek's indifferent and she's fucked Alex Karev against the wall of some on-call room while you were busy hoping against all hope for the end of the sixty days to come so you could love her. In the end, you're a creep. In the end, you're an ass.

_**Ambitionz as a Ridah: 2pac: (Mark/Addison): "My attitude was, "Fuck it," cause motherfuckers love it. My ambitionz as a ridah to catch her while she's hot and horny, go up inside her." A/N: wow. I wrote kinda porn…**_

"Derek's too good for you." You tell her, and then wince at the delivery while she looks on amused.

"What a nice thing to say." She patronizes you.

"That's not what I meant." You say and try again as she pulls off her shirt and throws it at you, "I mean he's too good. He's not what you want."

"Oh?" she says teasing, "And you know what I want?"

You shrug, "I just know that he proposed to you last night and you're here starting to strip even though you accepted."

There's boredom in her voice, and you realize that she no longer characterized this as cheating, you'd become a part of the routine, normalcy snuck up on you without you noticing. "I'm horny, and Derek doesn't satisfy me."

"What?"

She struggles a bit and then shrugs as well, "He's a bit… boring." She's walking around in her bra, going through her side of your closet and you're finding it hard to concentrate on being moral and staying true to the crap that is your 'best friend forever' pact with Derek.

She peels off the remainder of her top and bends over as you swallow hard, she finds a black laced bra in the bottom of your drawer and she puts it on and then turns to grin at you, "What, are you stealing my panties now?"

You shrug slightly and grin at her, "Maybe I like that one."

"Then you wear it." She grins cheekily.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

She eventually gets bored of your banter and continues to wander around your apartment. It seems like she's looking for something, and you're sure she won't tell you and won't ask for your help so you sigh and go back to the kitchen.

Ten minutes later, the bra in question flies out of your bedroom door, followed by the sweats she was wearing and a black thong.

You go towards the bedroom.

"Fuck." She says slyly, smiling up at you naked, "My clothes must have slipped."

_**Angel of Harlem: U2: (Derek/Addison): "New York, like a Christmas tree, tonight this city belongs to me, Angel." **_

They met through a common lover. New York. She loved them with gifts of life and signs of joy and streets of Broadway that freely wove itself into their city. Actually, they met through a common hatred. McDonald's. Derek worked there to put himself through college and Addison had a nephew who dragged her to it with every chance he had.

In actuality, they met through Savannah, who, after another insufferable blind date begged Addison to come along with her to the next one. Addison, very distastefully agreed and while she shuddered at the idea of joining Savy in one of her awkward torture things, she dressed up, nicely, and did her hair.

It turns out; Derek was Weiss's best friend.

"You look familiar." She tells him when she sits down.

"Really?" He says in reply, feigning nonchalance while not believing his luck that the girl he'd been ogling in McDonald's turned out to be his blind date.

Her brow furrows until suddenly it clinks, and then the light goes on in her eyes, "You're McDonald's guy!"

"Well… I wouldn't say I was **that **guy… I just work there."

"You're the guy from McDonald's!"

"No."

"Yes."

"Okay fine. But I have to pay for school and stuff."

"Where do you go?"

"Columbia."

"Really? Me too! How come we've never seen each other?"

He shrugs, "I don't know, it's a big school."

"Kinda."

"It is."

Watching Savy and Weiss Addison and Derek decided that they were no longer needed and decided to ditch out.

He watches her as she wanders around the Christmas tree in Times Square, copper light reflecting off of her over-bright eyes, dilated from a slight Budweiser over-dose. She grins at him lazily and pulls him towards her, colliding with his lips and then bolding slid her hand into his pulling his consenting body along with her.

"Let's go ice-skating." She says.

"Okay." He agrees, he's too hypnotized to say otherwise.

As she spins around the ice twirling expertly and with the ease of experience, he looks at her with their shinning city serving as the back-drop. And in the sparkle of Christmas lights that twinkle against her skin, he sees the gleam of eternity.

_**Don't Know Why: Norah Jones: (Alex/Izzie): "I waited 'til I saw the sun. I don't know why I didn't come."**_

The problem with Alex Karev is he waited until things were good and then promptly decided to screw it all up. Well. Actually, he screwed a nurse, which in turn screwed it all up.

He could taste it; he could see decency and almost had it within his grasp before he'd sabotaged it. Happiness is an allusion; happiness is the prelude to desolation. So he knocked over the playing board and scattered all the pieces.

He was surprised when she took him back.

He was surprised that someone as kindhearted and soft as she could be functional with someone as gruff and unsympathetic as him. And it scared him sometimes. It scared him when he was lying in bed with his arms around her and tracing the lines of her face. It scared him whenever she uttered the word, "I love you," and he found himself in an eternal echo.

But the train is coming, and he can feel the ground shaking. She's off. He doesn't know how or why or what but she's not herself and he doesn't like it one bit. He doesn't know how to be on the other side. He doesn't know how to protect her against something that to him remains unknown. He doesn't know how to be decent, because there's nothing to be decent about. He doesn't know, and she won't tell him. And he's afraid he'll screw it all up.

_**Mr. Man: Alicia Keys ft. Jimmy Cozie: (Mark/Addison): "Like the way you giving me attention through the night. Maybe I've had too much Remy my man's right by my side."**_

She lives in bars. Derek is a nice little boy, and he likes to think she is too, so when he's away and she has some spare time, she moves her permanent inhabitance to a bar. Because really, Addison Montgomery, is anything but nice.

She sits there, mind flowing over the idea of ordering a cosmopolitan, (which would look hotter), or a Margarita, (which would taste better) and settles on a Martini for middle ground. And then she sits and waits.

And he comes.

He sits down and buys her a drink. Like always.

"Where's your boyfriend today?"

She shrugs, "Probably studying."

"What a douche."

She laughs, "He needs to pass."

Mark, (who is the 'he' in this story) scoffs, "If I were him, I'd be here watching his girlfriend so she doesn't get picked up by other men."

"What makes you think I can be picked up?"

"Well your talking to me aren't you?"

She laughs, "We're just talking."

"Well what happened last time wasn't just talking."

"I was drunk."

"That's your excuse?"

"No. That's my explanation."

"Then explain it to him."

"I don't need to."

"Ah. Because you're tired of him."

"No. Because we are not married so whatever I do is my own business."

"Sure."

"Drink your beer."

"Trying to get me drunk?"

Tired of the banter, because they both know where they'll end up that night, she bats her eyelashes and tells him: "So what if I am?"

He pauses for a beat and then grins and gulps his drink.

_**One Rainy Wish: The Jimmy Hendrix Experience: (Derek/Addison): "Golden rose, the color of the dream I had, not too long ago. And there you were, under the tree of song, sleeping so peacefully. In your hand a flower played, waiting there for me."**_

She looks slightly paler somehow, skin reflecting the sunlight off of the smooth moisturized lengths of her leg. She's sitting under the oak tree she'd claimed and her brow was furrowed with concentration.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" He asks her. And she smile and nods and tells him to go ahead.

"Thanks." He replies.

"No problem," she says, and then continues to look down at her book.

"What are you reading?" He asks her, unable to abide with the strange code of silence.

Slightly annoyed she looks up, "I'm sorry?"

"What are you reading?" he repeats, and she flashes him the cover, _Pride and Prejudice._

"That's a little, traditional don't you think?"

"I think it's brilliant."

"You're a romantic."

"I'm not a cynic."

"You believe in soul-mates and all that crap?"

She looks to him with barely concealed agitation, "So what if I do?"

"Honestly," he says, "You go to Columbia, and you believe that there's one person who is predestinated for you, and if you happen to be so lucky as to find him, you'll live happily ever after? That's a little Disney don't you think?"

"I think," she says, "That fate and love are interchangeable, and belief makes things true that otherwise wouldn't be so."

"That's… stupid."

"Then tell me your opinion Mr…"

"Derek, Derek Sheppard."

"Addison Montgomery." She hastily introduced herself.

"I think, that you work for love and a relationship."

"Oh no doubt."

"I think marriage isn't meant to be for life, and the fickleness of our inherent nature keeps us from eternity."

"I think you're wrong."

"You believe in marriage?" He question.

She nods, "And." She says as she stands up and gathers her books, "I believe in soul-mates."

And with that concluding argument, she walks away on the grassy trail, and while he watches, she leaves his life, with the glow of the sun.

_**If I Can't: 50 cent: (Christina): "If I can't do it, well, homey it can't be done."**_

"You have a cardiopulmonary bypass."

She nods, "That's right."

"Why…" Alex says, "Do you get all the good surgeries?"

She shrugs, "Because I'm the best."

"No." Izzie scoffs, "You are not."

Christina smirks, "Believe that all you want, but I have a cardiopulmonary bypass at two and you have nothing but page after page of follow-ups." She slides her tray over as the line begins to move, "Sucks to be inadequate doesn't it?"

"Do you ever fail? At anything?" George calls to her from the back of the group as Meredith giggles.

Christina laughs, "Seriously? Did you really just ask me that question?"

"Yeah George, seriously." Meredith echoes, "Even if she had, Christina wouldn't tell us."

"Well." She grins a predatory grin, "I haven't."

Later George comes up to her, the question lingering on his tongue tip, not daring to outright ask her but needing to ask. So he does it in a roundabout way. "Nobody's perfect." He tells her.

She looks at him confused, "You are a very strange man."

He blushes, "No. I mean, you must have some sort of flaw, you must have destroyed the façade of perfection at some point."

"Oh." She says brightly. "No."

"Come on!"

"George," she begins patronizingly, "If we are going to continue being friends, you are going to have to understand something about me. Number one: I hate clichés, please purge them out of your vocabulary, and number two: you're just going to have to bend some of your rules because they don't apply to me."

Satisfied with the look of shock on George's face she turns and walks away.

_**Curmudgeon: Nirvana: (Derek, mentions of Derek/Addison): "I can't hide, no, on the mantle. I'm not sad until I get home."**_

You never realized the sorry state of your fairytale marriage, until you started hating to come home. You never truly hated your wife until you saw her there, sitting at the table, full meal set, and tears wiped away that you knew had streamed down her face because you were hours too late for the meal to be good. You felt trapped. You didn't want this routine, this pretending, and this façade that was just to project over your ordinary, plain life.

To her, you were no longer great.

To you, you hated that more than anything.

You needed greatness, and without it, you weren't fulfilled.

And you thought more work would fill that void, until one day, you came home and found her onto of someone else, and suddenly, you were emasculated.

_**We've Got it Goin' On: Backstreet Boys: (Cast [old cast]): "Everybody groove to the music, Everybody jam."**_

"It just seems impossible, you know, that we could all fit inside of this elevator."

"_That's _what seems impossible?"

"Well if you're going to play that game then we should add that it's impossible that we all fit inside of this elevator to have it get stuck between the third and fourth floor."

"Why are we all going up there anyway."

Chorus of: "No idea." And "Don't know."

"The chief paged us."

"Well it had to be him, he's the only damn one not on this elevator."

"I'm stuck."

"Where would you go if you weren't?" Glare.

"Addison!"

"What?"

"Don't fall asleep."

Another glare. "Well what the hell is there to do in this hell hole anyway?"

"You'd think this would be more awkward."

"You think this isn't awkward?"

"No. It is, I'm just saying it would be more awkward."

"It's like a giant surgical orgy."

"Ew. Please don't say that again."

"Was that Mark or Alex? I couldn't tell."

"Mark."

"Alex."

"Great going guys. Way to be in Kindergarten."

Shrugs.

"We should have a dance party."

"We can hardly move."

"So?"

"So how the hell would we dance?"

"I don't know. It was just a suggestion."

"It was a stupid suggestion."

"Well I don't see you coming up with anything."

"That's cause I'm not stupid."

"SHUT UP."

"Someone call Richard."

Ring. Ring.

"Hello?"

"Chief?"

"Yeah?"

"We're stuck."

"Who's stuck?"

Looks around. "Everyone."

"Who's everyone?"

Sigh. "Me. Mark. Derek. Grey. Yang. Stevens. O'Mailey. Karev. Preston. Bailey. And Callie."

Laughter.

"Are you laughing? Because its really not funny."

"It is."

Pouts.

"Okay Addison. We're gonna get you out of there."

Sigh of relief, "Great, how long?"

"Couple of hours."

"Couple of hours!?!?!"

"Yeah."

"Richard!"

Dial tone.

"Damn it. What are we gonna do now?"

"I'm gonna fart."

"Alex!"

"What?"


End file.
